ldbug9999s_warrior_cats_rpg_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonfur
"Darkclaw..." -Moonfur looking at Darkclaw after Meteorclaw attacks her kits, Darkness rising Arc. Description Moonfur is a black and white she-cat. She is 1/4 mage and 3/4 tooth and claw (Claw now) thus becuase, her father, is most likely a Claw himself, and Swiftstar, a 2/4 mage cat. She is mother of Angelpelt, Demonpelt, Lightpelt, Nightpaw, Hollypaw, and Shadowpaw. She is the mate of Darkclaw and has been revived once. ???? Arc. The ???? Arc. is an unkown Arc. Moonfur is unkowned what arc. to be born in. But she is first seen with Dazefur playing with her as a kit. Dazefur mentored Moonpaw. She's later seen getting her warrior ceremony. Darkness Rising Arc. Moonfur is seen again, speaking to Cloverflight. When Darkclaw asks Dazefur where he can find a good she-cat, she replied this following she-cats- Moonfur and Leaftail Darkclaw looked at Moonfur for the first time and asked her if she wanted to be his mate. She replies with a yes. Then enough, she requests Mudstar, Dazefur, and Darkclaw to go training with her. As they train, Moonfur over uses her MP and eventually began to take the "Rare Process: Fade." To save her, Darkclaw gives her MP by giving her his "Angel orb." (Angel Orb aka Angel dress sphere, form, etc.) She stays in the medicine cat's den for a few days and eventually recovers. Moons later, she has her first litter, Angelkit, Demonkit, and Lightkit, They were named after Darkclaw's reincarnates. But Lightkit was named by Moonfur. RiverClan attacks WindClan's borders, forcing Moonfur to help. As Darkclaw stays in camp, Meteorclaw goes to her kits and nearly kills them. But Darkclaw casted Sheild to stop the attacks. Moonfur rushes back to camp and sees Starfall, Darkclaw, and Meteorclaw arguing. She hears Meteorclaw saying it was a demon, possibly an escuse. As the conversation finishses, it leaves Meteorclaw and Starfall in borders for moons. In about five moons later, she has Shadowkit, Hollykit, and Nightkit. They were all mages since their father, Darkclaw, was a full mage with Moonfur, a 1/4 mage. But they were born when Darkclaw left, so when Darkclaw left with Spiritkit to get Spiritkit's star (secretly), WindClan got attacked and Moonfur was killed by two warriors from the Spade Pack. Leaving her kits and her mate. After the attack, Darkclaw returned to camp and found Moonfur dead. When she dies, she speaks with Dazefur about troubling times and a prophecy.... Battle Of Black Sky (Darkness Rising Arc.) The Battle of Black Sky is an event that takes place between the beginning of Next Generation Arc. and the Darkness Rising Arc. Nightkit was a kit who decided to train for a bit as a prodigy. Since Dazefur died in the battle of Fallen Stars, Darkclaw himself became the spectator. Nightkit threw a violent and epic battle at her father and nearly one. Her chance of winning was at a 99/100. During the battle, she used her dress sphere to summon some StarClan cats. One of those cats was Moonfur, aiding her in battle. Next Generation Arc. Moonfur becomes revied bringing a happy Darkclaw. She meets her kits, Nightpaw, Hollypaw, and Shadowpaw for the second time. Trivia *She is half unkown(or just rogue) and half WindClan, her mother is WindClan and her father is a rogue. *She was killed by an incedent while nursing Nightkit, Hollykit, and Shadowkit. *After she was revived, she had some of her StarClan powers kept with her, causing her to become stronger than she first was. *Her fur was based on the ''Yin and Yang ''symbol. *In the Super Future Fake RPG WindClan, Darkpaw, stated that she died. Category:WindClan